


心跳篮球

by stupidgirl



Series: Dirty Laundry [2]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: 10+10, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 我小时候玩过一款追女仔游戏叫《心跳回忆》
Relationships: Sergei Belov/Vladimir Garanzhin
Series: Dirty Laundry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743856





	心跳篮球

之前随手发了这么个梗，有一种可以无线排列组合生出很多很多有趣故事的感觉~~

早上起床清醒期想了一个梗。某公司授权开发了一款女性向绝杀慕尼黑的RPG养成游戏。你可以选里面的球员（当然也可以选美国队的）、教练、领队、队医甚至还有体委的领导（喂。GE当然是美人在手，江山我有。

相当于一个大型的IF线。

后来仔细想了一下，这个游戏除了事件点互相挂钩外，可能需要一个非常复杂的好感度系统。

我小时候玩过的追女仔游戏《心跳回忆》它只需要完成你和你喜欢的女孩子之间的好感度达成告白和被告白的条件就可以了，但既然是一个夺冠游戏，那好感度就还需要和故事进程以及人物关系挂钩。

既然终极目标是“美人在手、江山我有”的黄金结局，那么就需要在两条线路上下功夫。既要花时间和自己喜欢的人物相处，还需要考虑到比赛能否实现和比赛实现到何种程度。

比如你选小10想追对家的道格，那可能你通过最后3秒这条路线赢得冠军以后会让道格对你的好感度降低，而无法放达成美人在手。

但比如说你选的是萨沙，而最后（在祖拉布被迫选择犯规之前）你没有传丢球，而把球传给了你哥，最后你们以毫无争议的比分赢了，而你又想追道格，这样好感度就不会降低，还会通过最后的对话选择增加好感度。在这条线里面会涉及到一个问题，就是萨沙和另一个别洛夫的好感度到达何种程度，至少是比较有默契的情况，让萨沙可以下意识地选择传给他哥而不是其他任何人。

所以如果你选择小10想追教练，为了打出夺冠结局，当大家都去给萨沙鼓励的时候你也不能只想着在场馆里单独训练等着和教练的一对一谈话时间，而必须得去摆数字，不然你和萨沙的默契值不够他是不会来给你挡拆的。

比如你选小10想追小5，你在酒吧剧情里面选择“跟着莫佳去看看别让他乱跑”，这样就没有办法实现5和亲戚的私下会面，5和亲戚的好感度不够就无法达成亲戚暗助他在奥运会期间离开这个点，也没有古巴赛后的事件点。体委不会拍到小5和亲戚的聚会照片，也不会出现加兰任帮助5扛下体委的压力。也不会出现10最后的集体动员大会。全体和教练之间的默契度可能也会减损一点之类的。如果打出的是3秒结局，剩下的5人没有办法完全信任教练完全按照他的指示做出战术配合，即使有3秒也无法夺冠了。

还比如，你选择加兰任，但你和体委的关系不能闹得太僵，不然的话体委不会拨经费给你出国比赛，也不会在萨沙需要治病的时候帮助你汇钱。前者会导致无法出国比赛全队能力值不够最后惨败给美国队。队员埋怨教练，教练也被卸任。BE。但你又不能花过多的时间去和体委social。比如同一天里面能发生三个事件，你选择了去参加体委的会议就会错过和队员们的训练时间，你和队员们的好感度的值就没法升高了——球员和教练之间默契度（好感度）的值也是最后夺冠的一个关键。

再比如领队在海关出卖球队，最后向教练坦白，如果教练在此时选择原谅领队，教练对领队的好感度会降得非常低（大概有一种强迫自己做了自己并不情愿做的事）。但这个时候选择不原谅，而在领队帮助获取最后3秒取胜的结局后最终选择原谅领队就会增加教练对领队的好感度。

还比如选择美国队球员的情况。可以在苏联队在美国训练的时候发生一些例如有NPC传来消息说“听说有一支苏联来的篮球队正在和xx大学比赛”，然后选择去看看或者选择去酒吧打听一下。这样就可以发生一些和苏联篮球队员接触的事件了。但是在两队正式比赛之前，两队人物之间的关系又不能太过亲密，这样在正式比赛时美国队的队友动作过激可能也会引发所选的美国队球员的角色某种程度上的不满（类似于应该以技术对技术的较量），这样会影响和自己队员之间的默契度，就可能没有办法让美国队夺冠了。

加兰任应该属于隐藏人物（因为已婚的缘故），在触发了某一些隐藏支线剧情以后才能开启攻略之路，不然到最后也只是拍拍你的肩膀说，孩子做得好之类的。当然你也可以一开始就选加兰任，但也是需要在达成某些条件以后才可以开启你攻略其他人物的道路。

比如你选择萨沙想追阿爸，那你就必须乖乖在医院看完X本书听完Y首歌背出Z首诗。如果你选择的是在住院期间在楼下的空场地打球，显然阿爸对你的好感度会降低。

比如你是小5你想追加兰任，你要注意在动员大会之前不能让好感度过高，不然的话会变成队长莫迪给大家开了动员大会，而显然这样的话说明王牌对教练仍然没有完全的信任，接下去就也不会有教练说把球交给王牌这种事。

比如你选择加兰任而你在达成了某些条件以后想要追米希科，这个时候要注意你批评米希科注意训练速度的次数，如果次数太多，在你追去机场的时候米希科还是会扬长而去。如果次数小于临界值，米希科会被你说动同意留在队中。但如果次数太少，米希科就不会加紧练习百米冲刺速度，这样就没有办法达成夺冠了。

还有，当你选择加兰任无论你想追谁，你都要全面关注各个球员的情况并及时帮他们解决，比如扎尔的眼睛问题在巴西比赛的时候发现了，那么必须在奥运会比赛之前的任意一场比赛以前解锁隐形眼镜并在某一场比赛中交给他。等到进入奥运会比赛而你还没有帮助扎尔解决隐形眼镜的问题，那么夺冠就无法实现了。

GE当然是夺冠+夺冠之夜（此处省略几十万文字描述，几千张CG图和几个T的过场动画）。比如上次洞的3秒结局，所有人都在感谢萨沙的最后一球而忽略了谢廖沙，而教练在（）的最后对谢廖沙说了谢谢。

当然并不是说只有GE才是完美路线。还能有各种支线剧情，比如很多CP的甜蜜事件可能必须是一般结局或者是BE才能打出来的。比如队员在米希科妹妹的婚礼以前就和教练关系够好就会触发全员起哄让喝多了的教练和他们一起跳舞的事件。但触发这个剧情以后第二天会有队员因为宿醉错过训练。


End file.
